TriggerHappy Playground
TriggerHappy Playground is the primary protaganist of the series forming a group. Although the group was seen altogether in the 5th episode they did not officially form until the 16th episode where they were named by Leester. Organizational Structure TriggerHappy Playground is currently led by Johnny Trigger, whose ideals and style of brash leadership have somewhat sealed the ideal in the others of a future without control. Johnny's anarchist ideals lead to the group overall being a great threat X-Factor who is the unofficial second in command being the defacto leader. Ryua is considered the so called "Unreliable" member being he comes in goes throughout the episodes and chapters, although he does come and go he does a contribute a large amount to the group itself. Ishter and Viola are considered non-fighting members but due to their powers they can easily fend for themselves Ideologies The group has one primary goal of bringing about the end of the reign of terror of the Devil Dahser Helios's they then changed to defeating Leester and the Devil Dasher Helios. After the appearance of Innuendo Savior and his followers in the anime they change it to bringing a revolution amongst the humans of the world to crush the people of power allowing them the Devils to do as they please. Members Recvolution Johnny Trigger See more: Johnny Trigger Crime Status: High Priority Catch Power Source: Byrium Origin: Unknown Leader of TriggerHappy Playground, Johnny Trigger during the final parts of the second arc renamed Johnny Tabeneke-Milvian Trigger. He former the group accidently after stating his motto "To bring Chaos and Revolution is the Sole Goal!" in front of some cops. X-Factor Gigas-2nd in Command to TriggerHappy Playground See More: X-Factor Gigas Crime Status: An Extreme Priority Power Source: Stralium Origin: Panama X-Factor Gigas is the second in command of TriggerHappy Playground and is the oldest member. He is also the strongest on a normal scale. Ryua Mansty see more: Ryua Mansty Crime Status: An Extreme Priority Power Source: Stralium Origin: Russia Ryua is considered the "Unreliable" member. He comes and goes and contributes a large amount to the group itself which comes unseen most of the time. Ishter Altair see more: Ishter Altair Crime Status: Considered Dangerous Power Source: Magic Origin: Dio's Bearua of Magic,Outer World. Ishter is considered the sex symbol of the group. Due to X-Factor she is considered only eye candy. Viola Ailer see more: Viola Ailer Crime Status: Considered Dangerous Power Source: Magic Origin: Unknown Viola is the most powerful magic user in TriggerHappy Playground, even with Ishter being nominated to the title. She is considered the strong silent member. Powers & Abilities During the trailer for the 3rd arc at an anime covention in Tokyo, it was revealed the TriggerHappy Playground have perfected a new technique using the untapped powers of Johnny's Devil Dasher Helios powers. The two girls use their Stralium control and manipulate Johnny's Hell Bound Immortal mode transforming his body and ripping the power from his body. The outcome is the final manipulation is called "''Lucifer Ginon Phaloix". ''